Changed Love
by MustardGal
Summary: I never expected to see the Miko standing alone in the forest, pacing back and forth, wringing her hands and occasionally yelling profanity about the world and about the Hanyou, but seeing her just collapse to the ground, her shoulders shaking... SessKag


I never expected to see the Miko standing alone in the forest, pacing back and forth, wringing her hands and occasionally yelling profanity about the world and about the Hanyou, but seeing her just collapse to the ground, her shoulders shaking in heart wrenching sobs… This Sesshoumaru was speechless.

XxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru set his only hand on Tensaiga, occasionally gripping the sword in frustration. He had passed this way many times, recognizing the tiny pond and the toad that still croaked on the stone. He stopped and glared at the Toad, which croaked and jumped into the pond in fear. He didn't know why he was so frustrated… he wasn't even walking straight. Chasing Naraku had taken longer than expected, and he was running out of patience.

Passing the pond and walking once again in a daze, not caring where he went, he thought. Each and every single day provided no clues or evidence that the damn Naraku had even come this direction. Though, often smelling that Hanyou's scent also said that Naraku was close by, so Sesshoumaru kept on going, traveling with the human girl Rin and Jakan.

He stopped walking and looked up into the sky, glaring at the grey clouds covering the sky. He could clearly smell the rain that would come any second now, and now he would either have to take shelter or head back. Walking around in the rain didn't matter to him, but this Sesshoumaru didn't like to just sit in the cold rain.

Turning around and taking off in a sprint, he followed Rin's scent. He hadn't cared to watch his surroundings. Thank goodness for his scent of smell.

He started slowing down, feeling something amiss. He looked around and sniffed. He smelled the Miko that traveled with the Hanyou. He could also slightly smell the fresh scent of salt. She was close. The Hanyou's smell seemed to be getting farther away.

Curiosity gnawed at him and his legs led him into that direction. He passed a tree that had an arrow embedded into it, and he stared at it confusedly. He could tell no fight had taken place here. He kept on going foreword and passed by a broken bow on the ground, looking like it had been snapped in two. He kept foreword… and stopped.

He gazed at the sight before him.

The Miko was walking around, broken arrows all around her. She was pacing back and forth, the steps pounding loudly. Her hair was in disarray, out of the ponytail it had been in. Her clothes were ripped and bloodied, and he noticed that it was not her usually immodest clothing that showed more skin that needed too. She was in a dress that ran down past her knees, probably had once been a deep green color, though now it was dirt streaked. It cut off at one shoulder, only having one strap that was barely hanging, and the front showed more cleavage then there should be. The slit in the side of the skirt looked even more ripped than it should be, and the dress was ripped so badly on one side it was dragging on the ground.

But it was mostly her face that through him off. The face that usually glared at him or the face that laughed so much, trying to bring laughter to everyone, was tear stained. Tears were pouring down one after the other. When he looked into the eyes, he saw cloudy brown eyes glaring at everything before her.

She threw the last arrow to the ground and turned around. She stopped and hiccupped while gazing at the sight of Sesshoumaru standing before her.

He stared back and watched her face crumple, then watched her fall the ground, hugging herself tightly. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat and were shaking from the sobs that sounded through the forest.

He watched her, an emotion coming over him. He tried to bury the emotion deeply, not used to feeling pity. Or was it pity? He couldn't answer that.

Staring at her for five minutes, watching the shoulders slowly slow down on their shaking, and the silence creeping up on them, he walked over slowly and stopped before her.

Softly he said, "Miko," as if not wanting to disturb her.

She didn't move.

Turning around, he started walking back, feeling rain coming down and pelting him lightly. He shouldn't bother to let himself worry over the Miko. She'll eventually get better, right? So he shouldn't worry…

"Wait…!" came the faint sound of her voice.

He stopped and waited for her to continue.

"I don't… I don't…" she said, trying not to hiccup in the process.

He turned to her. "You don't what?" he questioned.

Her face started to crumple again. "I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

She shook her head and hiccupped. She ran her hand through her hair, pulling out a tangle or two.

He stared at her through the rain coming down. It was both making them soaking wet, and it wasn't a very smart idea. "Miko, if you want to talk, this Sesshoumaru suggests that shelter is found."

She gazed up at him and shook her head, her gaze falling to the ground in front of her. She sat on the ground twiddling with her hair, a tear pouring down her cheek. She hiccupped.

Sesshoumaru went down on one knee and held out his hand, not knowing why he was even bothering to do this. Maybe he didn't like to see a worthless creature pitying herself on the ground. Worthless… he cringed inside. Was worthless the word? Or was pathetic the word? He cringed again. Helpless was the word. A helpless creature that looked… lonely. Sad.

The Miko stared at his hand through cloudy eyes. She glanced at him, seeing the same poker face that always rested on his face. She shook her head, knowing that she shouldn't take his hand. He had been their enemy, he had tried to kill Inuyasha… but wait, what did she care? Here he was, offering his hand out to her, and she was just pitying herself. She gently put her hand into his and held tightly.

"I must get you back to your Hanyou, Miko," Sesshoumaru said softly as he helped her stand on her feet.

"He's not my Hanyou, and the name's Kagome," she responded back coldly. "I don't want to see him again."

He gazed at her, amazed at the coldness in her voice.

She looked up at him. "I can't go back… not after what happened."

"Miko…"

"I said its Kagome," she spat at him.

Sesshoumaru gripped her hand tightly, causing her to cringe. "This Sesshoumaru does not care what you are called. This Sesshoumaru will call you whatever this one wants to," he growled softly at her. "Miko, I'm taking you back."

Kagome held her ground. "I can't go back," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru cursed at her stubbornness. The rain was only coming down harder, and his clothes were getting soaked. He started to drag the Miko to be underneath some shelter.

She tried to pull away from him, saying loudly that she wasn't going back over and over again.

Sesshoumaru growled and spun around. "This Sesshoumaru is only trying to get to shelter, or unless you want to stay in the rain, this one will leave you here alone."

Kagome stopped struggling at the tone of his voice and quietly followed him. "He chose her," she whispered, another tear pouring out. "He chose Kikyo."

So… the Hanyou chose the living dead Kikyo over this girl, Sesshoumaru thought. Figures, seeing as that Hanyou Inuyasha didn't have any taste. Sesshoumaru stopped walking. Didn't have any taste? He turned back to look at the crying girl who was holding his hand. "Why?" he asked bluntly, but softly.

She gripped his hand tightly and glared at him, angry tears now coming down more. "Because he defeated Naraku and she was able to get her soul back!"

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. "What… what did you say?"

"And now Inuyasha won't even look at me…!" she blubbered on.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He growled at her. "About Naraku."

"He was defeated," she answered back.

Sesshoumaru let go of her hand in shock and rested it on his sword. Naraku… his goal to defeat Naraku had been destroyed. That… Inuyasha beat Naraku. How could this be? How could this Sesshoumaru not defeat Naraku? He gazed at the Miko who was staring deeply at him. "Take me to Inuyasha," he demanded.

She shook her head.

He sniffed. "Never mind. I think he's paying us a visit," he growled. He turned around and stared at the panting Hanyou in front of him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha leaned down, catching his breath. He flung his silver hair back as he straightened out. "Kag… Kagome…" he whispered and took a step towards her.

Kagome shook her head and hid behind Sesshoumaru, who glared at her.

Inuyasha gazed at Sesshoumaru. "Why are you here?"

"This Sesshoumaru was merely wandering through the woods before I came upon a depressed Miko," he defended himself, speaking harshly.

Inuyasha nodded, not seeming to care. He took one more step foreword. "Kagome… I'm… I'm sorry," he quickly said. "But…"

Kagome shook her head. "Just leave me alone, Inuyasha…"

"I… I just want to say goodbye," Inuyasha said. "Please, just let me say that."

"You said it," she whispered back. "Leave, please."

"Dammit, I'm not done yet Kagome!" he yelled at her. He immediately clamped his mouth shut. "I'm sorry… but Kagome… I do realize what an ass I've been, and even more of an ass I'm being right now… you've traveled around with me for more than two years and helped be defeat Naraku. If… if only I had known how you felt…"

Kagome blushed deeply behind Sesshoumaru. "You know now. Kikyo's probably is waiting for you."

"Kikyo is waiting for me, but she's letting me say my final goodbye," Inuyasha responded. "I just… I just want to…" he stuttered out and walked foreword to where Kagome was.

Sesshoumaru watched the expression of Kagome's face change into sadness, and the tears had finally stopped. She stood before Inuyasha, waiting for him to talk.

Inuyasha clasped his hands in front of him and gave a small bow. "Thank you, Kagome Higurashi for traveling around with me for these two years. You've… you've taught me many things… that will be helpful for me in the future. You've shown me the future, but it is not for me. I wish… I wish you safe journey home."

Kagome stood aghast before him. She hadn't expected him to apologize. She walked towards and slapped him, surprising him. "The Inuyasha I know wouldn't apologize like that... the one I fell in love with. What did you do with him?" she whispered.

Inuyasha grimaced and rubbed his cheek. "This is the real me, Kagome. You have to believe that." He looked at Sesshoumaru who was just standing, watching them. "Watch over Kagome for me, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. This Hanyou, giving Sesshoumaru orders? But Sesshoumaru still remembered the image from earlier, of the helpless, crying girl. He nodded slowly.

Inuyasha turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Kagome said softly to him. She walked up to Inuyasha. "Don't say this like it's the final goodbye," she whispered. "Because it's not. I'll visit any time I can with the well, Inuyasha, because I still have to take off that rosary. I promise… I promise that I'll take it off when I see your first child."

Inuyasha laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He leaned down and put a soft kiss on her cheek. "Until then, Kagome."

"Until then, Inuyasha," she whispered and held her cheek. She blushed and turned around, as did Inuyasha.

They both didn't look back… didn't look back into their past.

They were headed towards the future.

Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and held out her hand. "It's still raining. I suggest we get shelter," she whispered to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but he took her hand and let himself be led away. He followed her through the trees, past the pond, and into land that once again began to look familiar. She knew the land better than him, he noticed. He also noticed they were coming upon a well that three people were sitting upon. They all got up and ran towards Kagome, who grinned when she saw them.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" she called out and laughed when Shippo jumped on her, but she had difficulty holding him as she still held Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Kagome-sama, I have to tell you that the person you are holding hands with is not Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out to her, and Sango knocked him over the head, knowing Inuyasha was a sore topic right now.

"That Hanyou is not even worthy to be compared to this Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru said defiantly. "And this Sesshoumaru promised the Hanyou that he would see the Miko home safely."

"It's Kagome," Kagome said softly. She let go of his hand and bowed. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for watching over me this past hour. Now I must go home."

"Kagome…" Sango breathed softly. "You're leaving us?"

Shippo hugged tightly to Kagome. "Don't go."

"I'll return soon," promised Kagome. She gave in to tears once more and rushed into the arms of Sango. She cried on her shoulder while Sango patted her on the back, crying herself.

Miroku crossed his arms and went to go stand by Sesshoumaru. "These past two years changed us a lot," he sighed. "But those two haven't changed a bit. They still cry." He looked at Sesshoumaru. "And you would've killed us by now."

Sesshoumaru nodded, ignoring the killing comment. "Tonight this Sesshoumaru saw a helpless young girl crying in a forest, screaming her lungs out about a stupid Hanyou. I saw the Hanyou come out and apologize to her, even ignoring this one. This made me realize that this one has changed, as everyone else has. We must all to live on."

"And I hope you aren't checking out Kagome-sama…" teased Miroku.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, not allowing himself to be flustered.

"Why are you still wearing that dress?" Shippo asked loudly.

Kagome smiled sadly. "I didn't have time to change when Inuyasha came into the well to get me."

"What was the dress for?"

"My mother got remarried," Kagome grinned.

That was one question on Sesshoumaru's mind answered. Thankfully the young kit fox had asked or he would have never figured it out.

Miroku walked over and held Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome-sama, I and Sango will miss you. You best come next winter and visit us."

"Why next winter?" Kagome asked, and wondered why Sango blushed.

Miroku placed a hand over Sango's belly. "We're expecting a little one."

Kagome clapped in glee. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Miroku nodded and clenched his right hand. "Knowing that the curse will not be passed down anymore, I am now not worried about what will happen to our child."

Kagome nodded and hugged Sango again. "I'll be sure to come." She turned and hugged Miroku, who hugged tightly back. He placed a kiss on her forehead and set Shippo in her shoulders, who was currently bawling.

"Shippo, Shippo, it's all right," Kagome soothed the crying kit fox. She set him on the ground and turned once again to Sesshoumaru. She held out her hand. "We can all change, can't we?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru slowly held out his hand and clasped hers. He felt sad. An emotion he had hardly felt before. Now that Naraku again, what would he look foreword to? He thought for a second, and then he knew. "This Sesshoumaru will wait for your return, Kagome."

Kagome grinned at the sound of her name come from his lips. She let go and hopped on the side of the well. She jumped, one last sob coming over her.

A year later 

Sesshoumaru watched Rin and Jakan gather flowers next to Kaede's village. Rin had said she wanted to gather them to give to the Miko Kikyo who had just given birth to a baby girl. She finished gathering the flowers and walked over to Sesshoumaru and held out her hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Let's go visit them!" she said in delight. Jakan held the flowers in front of him, sneezing from the pollen. Rin giggled at him.

Sesshoumaru accepted her hand and walked with her to the village where Rin was living. She was now a young girl and had needed to be taken care of someone other than Sesshoumaru. She needed to learn the things young girls learned and do the things they did. Rin only agreed to do that if Sesshoumaru promised to stay around.

Which he did, but it was also for something else. Kagome. She had yet to return, and he had just been waiting for her. He wanted her to be here. He hadn't known it, but seeing her a year ago had just stirred something deep down in him… emotions.

And now he wanted her to return, so he could talk to her, and see how she was doing.

Rin walked right in the hut where Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting. Inuyasha grinned at the sight of them and stood up, flipping his black hair behind him. The Shikon jewel, which they had gathered up after Naraku's death, was used to transform Inuyasha into a human. He had been reluctant to use it at first, but through the persuasion of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo, he became human, and has not regretted it since.

Rin walked over to Kikyo and handed her the flowers, congratulating her. Inuyasha walked over to Sesshoumaru and crossed his arms as he stood in front of him.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Inuyasha commented.

"This one does not," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Kagome promised to return," Inuyasha said quietly to him.

"Why do you bring the Miko up? This one hardly knows her," Sesshoumaru defended himself.

"This one that, this one this… Can't you just refer to yourself as I?" Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and gazed at the little baby with curly black hair. "What's the name?"

"Haven't decided yet," Kikyo responded, cuddling the baby fondly.

The door opened and Miroku walked in, breathless. "She's returned. Kagome-sama is back."

Sesshoumaru walked passed him and headed out the door, followed by everyone else. He stopped when he saw a girl, no, a woman, walk up to him. Kagome walked towards him, her hair tied back. She wore a black tank top and white pants that went just below the knees. She carried a large yellow backpack on her back and waved excitedly. Miroku and Inuyasha went past the still Sesshoumaru and rushed to greet her. Sango was walking along Kagome, holding two children of her own. She had given birth to a boy, naming him Kohaku in honor of her brother who died two years back.

Miroku hugged Sango tightly, and Inuyasha began to shake Kagome's hand, but she pulled him into a hug laughing. She hugged the growing kit fox and kissed him lightly on the head, seeing that he was getting major growth spurts. She grinned and turned to Sesshoumaru, who still stood silently.

"You're still here," she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly.

Kagome grinned and turned to Kikyo. "May I hold her?" she asked and held out her arms. Kikyo nodded and handed the baby to her. Kagome smiled down at the baby in her arms. She had Inuyasha eyes and Kikyo's black hair.

She looked up at everyone. "I'm here," she grinned at them. A tear poured down her cheek. "I tried to get back earlier… but the well wouldn't work. It wouldn't let me past until now."

"I guess the well wouldn't let you pass until the baby was born," Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome nodded and passed the baby back to Kikyo. She walked over to Inuyasha. "You're human," she said, putting a hand over his hair.

He nodded and grinned down at her.

Kagome stepped back and took off her backpack. She began unloading the contents. She handed a box to Inuyasha and some crayons to Shippo. She handed a shirt to Miroku that said Daddy! On it, and handed a necklace to Sango that had a small diamond star at the end, and she also handed a small container to Kikyo.

Kikyo opened it and gave a small smile at the contents. "It's in the shape of the lipstick that Inuyasha gave me so long ago."

Inuyasha peered over at the necklace over his boxes of ramen. "How did you find something like that?"

"I took a class in pottery to have it made just for you. It actually wasn't that hard," replied Kagome. Kagome laughed and carefully took Kohaku from Sango's arms, happy to be back.

Sesshoumaru stood disappointed that he didn't have a gift.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru was sitting near a fire, placing more wood in it. He tried to build it up for the air was getting crisp. Everyone else was inside the hut, and the occasional sound of laughter filled his ears. His shoulders slumped. He had been happy to see Kagome to return, but Kagome didn't really seem to care.

He huffed and sat against a tree. He watched the hut door open and Kagome walk out. She walked up next to him and sat down, rubbing her hands over the fire.

"Why aren't you visiting with your friends?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You're out here all alone," Kagome replied softly. She gazed at Sesshoumaru. "This… this return was difficult for me. I… I lied about the well closing up. I didn't even try to return until now."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head sideways, confused. "Why?"

"I was afraid. I was afraid that it wouldn't work. I was afraid of returning to Inuyasha. I was so afraid…" at this she began to cry.

Sesshoumaru sat up straight once he smelled her salty tears.

"I'm so horrible," Kagome muttered. "I should've come up earlier."

"Kagome…"

She looked at Sesshoumaru and gave a small smile. "How come I can always say things to you? Things I can never say to my friends or family."

He pondered on this and didn't respond.

"To tell you the truth… I felt ashamed to come see you," Kagome said softly. "After I went back, I began to think of you. How you silently listened to me and tried to help find shelter out of the rain. Part of the reason for my return was to see you," she whispered.

"This… I have also been…. Waiting, for your return," he said slowly and looked at her. He moved closer, not quite knowing why his body moved. He held a hand out and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. He leaned in slowly and put his lips against hers, feeling her lean into his kiss. He hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected to kiss her.

It had happened though. He had fallen in love with Kagome Higurashi.

He pulled away from the slow kiss and leaned his forehead lightly against hers.

Kagome was bright red. "That was my first real kiss," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight smile, not knowing he could do that. "It was mine too, believe it or not," he whispered.

"Sesshoumaru, you're over a thousand years old and you have not ever kissed a girl?" yelled a monk loudly.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru broke away suddenly and glanced at the crowd now watching them.

Never had anyone seen Sesshoumaru so flustered.

"And I've never would have seen this happening… so soon…" Miroku said.

Sesshoumaru stood up, also helping Kagome stand up who was still a bright red.

If Inuyasha still had his dog-ear, it would've twitched. He did have a crush on Kagome when he first met her, but now it was more like a brotherly love… and Sesshoumaru better watch over her or else he would personally see that Sesshoumaru would receive what he deserved.

"If you all excuse us, Kagome and I have to talk," Sesshoumaru said and walked away hand in hand with Kagome, trying to block out Miroku's perverted cheers.

They kept walking until they came upon the place where Sesshoumaru had seen her crying. He turned to her, knowing she also recognized it. "I think, Kagome… this is where I fell in love with you. I just didn't realize it until now."

Kagome stared up at him and put her arms around him. She buried her face into his boa. "This is all happening so fast…"

Sesshoumaru rubbed her back. "It seems like it, but it took me a year to actually engage in a conversation." He lifted her chin and gazed into her chocolate eyes.

Kagome held a finger to his lips. "What will we do? I belong to the future…"

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I have to graduate high school… I have to go to college, I have to… I have to live in the future!" she yelled. She broke away from Sesshoumaru. "I can't stay here."

"Kagome…!"

She ran off, into the direction of the well.

Sesshoumaru stood speechless, and then began to sprint after her. He easily caught up and put his arm around her waist, lifting her up. "Kagome, Kagome, calm down…"

She gazed up at him. "I feel like I can't get home. The well… it's closed… I just felt the connection go after…. After the kiss…" she cried into his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru carried her over the well and looked down. It looked like any normal well, but to Kagome it had been the path to her home. "Do you want to try?" he asked slowly.

"But… I don't… I don't want to leave you…" Kagome stuttered out.

Sesshoumaru positioned her so she could easily fall into the well. He felt his heart breaking, but he couldn't keep Kagome just here for him. She had a life there, and his was here, in the past, before her time. "Go." He gave her a slight push and she fell down, half jumping.

Sesshoumaru collapsed against the wall, looking down. He turned and sat against the well, closing his eyes. He heard the slight plunk of feet hitting ground, and his heart leaped, but broke when heard Kagome's sorrowful yell. He slowly stood up and watched Kagome climb up, tears running down her face. She sat down on the side of the well and looked up at him. "It's closed. I knew it."

"Kagome, I'm sorry…" he said.

She shook her head, rubbing her tears away with her hand.

Sesshoumaru bent down and rubbed the remaining tear with a finger. He held her hand and started to say slowly, "Kagome… I want you… I want you to remain here, with me. I want… I want… to live my life with you."

Kagome started crying again, hiccupping.

He laughed softly. "Here you go, trying to make me fall in love with you all over again."

She giggled and hiccupped at the same time.

He stood up, bringing her to her feet. She ran a hand through his hair. "I'll do that, Sesshoumaru," she grinned softly, "Because I love you," she said and she stood on her tippy toes.

He ran a hand over her cheek, and slowly leaned in, placing his lips against hers, closing his eyes and slowly kissing her over and over again. He didn't want to stop…

How had his life gotten to be this way? His whole life he despised the Hanyou and would try to kill him and his friends, and yet he saved a human girl and fell in love with a human. Two years back he wouldn't have even imagined this… so, the final thing he could conclude…

He had changed.

Kagome stopped the kiss and laughed. "I still have to remove the rosary for Inuyasha…"

"He can wait," murmured Sesshoumaru.

Kagome laughed and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly, leaning into his cuddly boa.

She may not be able to go home and see her family or friends, but she had friends here that were like family to her.

She leaned up again to receive his kiss.

**Ok… To those of you who like InuKag, I'm sorry, but I had to write a SessKag, because I adore that couple. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
